A.T. Fire
A.T. Fire is a Professional Wrestler of the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation, more commonly known as the G.W.F. Considered by many as "The Man Of A Thousand Gimmicks" as well as one of the most eccentric superstars that have ever stepped foot into the G.W.F Ring. Despite being joyful and fun-loving most of the time, there are times when he will unleash his other focused side, a characteristic that has lead him to become one of the most popular G.W.F Superstars to date. A.T. Fire carries around a mop named Moppy most of the time. A.T is currently retired and having nine lives to himself. The Beginning Of The G.W.F The Man Of A Thousand Gimmicks A.T. Fire is one of the various wrestlers who have been in the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation from the very beginning. Being considered a highly mentally unstable person, he has had many different gimmicks, including the frequent bouts of accusing others of being imaginary superstars or the leaders of a certain "X.D Army". Frequently carrying a mop that he calls "Moppy", given to him by the owner of the G.W.F at that time, SheltonSplash. This charismatic Superstar soon won the hearts of the G.W.F fans. Various Attempts At Gold A.T. Fire was immediately put in the Cruiserweight Division and was immediately a rising threat to itself despite losing in the first ever edition of the G.W.F Weekly Show, Friday Night Brawl. Despite overbearing odds, A.T. Fire entered The World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, which was vacant at that time, and became one of the finalists to the tourney. However, in a devastating Triple Threat Elimination Qualifying Match for the World Heavyweight Championship tourney Semi-Finals just before the first ever G.W.F Pay-Per-View, Rise & Fall, A.T. Fire was severely injured when he was Pedigree'd off the top of a ladder by JesseKlijinsma, who then became the World Heayweight Champion soon after. Fan Favorite Out Of Commission Being injured during his quest for gold, A.T. Fire was put out of commission and did not make it to Rise & Fall. That did not stop him from winning certain matches like The Catching Of Beelzebub while in the hospital Bed during an edition of Friday Night Brawl however. Post Rise & Fall Draft Failure A.T. Fire was drafted after the first ever G.W.F Pay-Per-View, Rise & Fall immediately after his injury was healed up. He was drafted to Monday Night Massacre, where there were little superstars on both shows. Many G.W.F Superstars disapproved of this draft for certain reasons and there was a severe drop in activity. This was soon abolished when SheltonSplash had realized this, and the G.W.F soon slowly returned to its original state. Departure Of A Perennial Fan-Favorite A.T. Fire had to leave The GameFAQs Wrestling Federation in the middle of this gradual pick-up. But A.T. Fire soon realized that he could not truly leave his loyal fans and the company that he has come to love forever, The GameFAQs Wrestling Federation. Thus, A.T. Fire returned and has a successful win at Friday Night Brawl, and soon prepared for the second ever G.W.F Pay-Per-View, New Beginning. Capturing Gold A.T. Fire was injected into a Fatal Four Way Match that was initially a Triple Threat Match between the United States Champion at that time, The Forum Man, as well as benjaleamern(now known as Reckless) and Kuja Kross after A.T. Fire scored a victory at the final Friday Night Brawl before New Beginning over the champion himself, The Forum Man. A.T. Fire went on to New Beginning and became the next owner of the coveted United States Championship Belt when he pinned Kuja Kross after a grueling Fatal Four Way Match with his finishing move, The Fire Cutter. A.T. Fire then went on to have a successful and eventful reign as the United States Champion. Near Destruction Of The G.W.F Arrival Of Libertines When G.W.F was ready to flourish, along came a newcomer named Libertines, referred to many as the biggest troll that has ever step foot in the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation. At this time, A.T. Fire mysteriously vanished along with his United States Championship Belt. When he returned, he was shocked to see that Libertines had nearly single-handedly destroyed the G.W.F with his annoying and hateful antics, causing many of the veterans to leave. This was corrected when the G.W.F was moved to a secure location in its current home, the Invision Free G.W.F Board, where the troll Libertines is banned from ever stepping inside. New Era Of The G.W.F Golden Age Of The G.W.F With the stamping out of the unworthy troll, the G.W.F received a lot of publicity with its amazing shows and soon attracted an array of young up-and-coming superstars. At this point of time, A.T. Fire clung on to his United States Championship Belt without any challengers to his title. A True Title Reign A.T. Fire was soon challenged by another fan-favorite and veteran, Reckless(formerly known as benjaleamern) for his United States Championship, inciting the fact that he was not pinned in the Fatal Four Way Match at New Beginning. A.T. Fire readily accepted this challenge, much to the joy of every G.W.F fan. A.T. Fire then defeated Reckless at the next Friday Night Brawl, with both men showing the utmost respect for the other. Soon, The Undertaker, another veteran, challenged A.T. Fire for the gold, but was defeated in the next edition of Friday Night Brawl. At this time, the rising star known as Nitro Nick(now known as Nick Nitro), became the Number One Contender for A.T. Fire's United States Title after a grueling Battle Royal. At Triple Threat, the third ever G.W.F Pay-Per-View, A.T. Fire defended his United States Championship Belt in a Triple Threat Match against The Undertaker and Nitro Nick when A.T. Fire pinned The Undertaker. All three men showed true sportsmanship when each of them shook each other's hands. This was the conclusion of the heated rivalry between these three men. Sparking Of A New Rivalry After Triple Threat, another rivalry soon boiled up when A.T. Fire challenged "Metal" Michael Toaster(formerly known as Toast Hogan), another great veteran of the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation, who was the bane of his path to the Cruiserweight Championship in the beginning of the G.W.F. "Metal" Michael Toaster was fuming when he had lost his match as well as the longest reign in G.W.F history when his Cruiserweight Title was assumed by Alex Storm at Triple Threat in an amazing Triple Threat Match between these two men and C.J. "Metal" Michael Toaster readily accepted the proposition of A.T. Fire, eager to get another chance at different gold as well as seeing the United States Championship as a passage way from the Cruiserweight Division to the Main Event. However, due to unforeseen corcumstances, the same man who had defeated "Metal" Michael Toaster for his Cruiserweight Championship, Alex Storm, also defeated A.T. Fire for the United States Championship. On an edition of Friday Night Brawl, "Metal" Michael Toaster interfered in A.T. Fire's match and cost him a shot at the International X-Treme Championship. Doing so, he had sparked the fire in A.T. Fire as A.T. Fire then cost "Metal" Michael Toaster his match in a Triple Threat Match in an attempt to take the United States Championship with Alex Storm and Nick Nitro using a form of mind game with A.T. Fire's famed mop, Moppy. Costing each other shots at the respective championships, "Metal" Michael Toaster soon challenged A.T. Fire in a match with no championship but only pride on the line at the fourth ever G.W.F Pay-Per-View, Locked & Loaded. "Metal" Michael Toaster finished off A.T. Fire with his Finishing Move, The Piledriver and ended this rivalry. Heel Turn A.T. Fire shocked the G.W.F by turning heel and going violent against announcers like Ben and Cole. Soon after, he adopted an arsonist gimmick where he would burn anything in his path to get what he wanted. Currently, he has his eyes set on the biggest prize in the G.W.F - The Undisputed Championship. Retirement In a surprising turn of events, A.T. Fire is now retired after his long stint in the GWF. Category:Wrestlers